Standing Here Waiting
by Dia
Summary: This is a story about the last moments of a Gerudo teenager's life while she watches the destruction of her civalization. Pre-Zelda:TOoT and PG for gore.


This is a pre-Zelda:TOoT fic. This is the prospective of a young Gerudo warrior during  
the times the Hylians tried to convert everyone to ' the true belief'. May contain gore  
,prejudice, and insanity.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Standing Here Waiting~  
  
"Hello?" she yelled, her voice echoing down the endless hall, her question  
repeatedly bouncing off the walls of the darkness that embraced her. She ran further down  
the hall, her leather boots making a muffled noise as she ran. She inhaled loud, hurried  
breaths as she ran down the endless hall, running into more darkness with only blue tiles  
underneath her feet. The air was dead, she felt abnormal without a bit of wind blowing at  
her face as she ran. This whole place is dead, she thought, but her thoughts were dead too  
because she who was running didn't stall nor seem to care in what type of limbo she was  
running deeper and deeper into. She stopped suddenly as the obsidian oblivion closed in,  
leaving the girl drifting amongst the ebony, deceased matter. Her eyes, body, and mind  
had gone numb. The darkness creeping into the pores of her skin, the crooks and crannies  
of her brain, and the molecules of the liquid that coated her eyes, infecting them with the  
putrid virus of silence and immobility. Her ears, the only ones spared from the silence but  
we're drowning in the constant chants in monotone voices. Singing the song of the  
prophets...  
  
~*Rothai an t'saoil ag càsadh leo*~   
~* Nil imeacht uaidh go deo*~  
~*Daoine corr an t'saoil ag goid leo*~  
~*Ni cuma leo go foill*~  
  
She then opened her mouth, allowing the inky darkness to sweep through her  
lungs and throat. She bellowed a piercing scream, inaudible to those who the scream was  
intended for but it echoed through the darkness....  
  
*************************  
"WAHH!..." I awoke with a scream being held in the depths of my throat, awaiting  
for my mouth to open and be allowed to escape its' prison. I choke on the scream, trying  
not to awake my brothers and sisters. My bed sheets cling to my legs like wool stockings.  
My breast heaves and falls repeatedly as I try to claim the humid air as mine. I look out my  
window and my eyes meet the slowly rising sun, it's beams of light extinguishing the  
darkness.   
  
I sigh as I collapse back onto my pillow. I've gotten a full night's sleep but I feel  
like I have been starved by insomnia. I stare at the stone ceiling, the mahogany stone  
becoming a reddish-brown in the sun's discolored light. I watch the shadows move to the  
beat of the seconds, dancing to the music of the wind, and ending their show as light fully  
focused on the stone. I watched this performance till I heard the soft murmur of people  
talking, slowly awakening the town. I quickly dressed myself in my usual garments, a red  
shirt with a string of symbols embroidered around the low collar, a pair of leever-hide  
pants (a dusty tan in color), and deer-hide boots. I don't adjust my wrinkled bedsheets  
because I know my sister will do it, much to her irritation that is.   
  
I stroll casually through our small home, sometimes glancing at the ornate  
tapestries that adorn our walls. The tapestries flap gently in the wind that brings the sea  
breeze from the north. I stop for a second. Something was wrong. Mother never leaves  
the tapestries on the walls during the day! I start walking again, my pace faster this time. I  
threw some glances in each room and direction. The aromas of Mothers' cooking were  
not found. My sisters' constant bickering over who should do what chore abandoned the  
kitchen. My heart was pounding fast, almost bursting out of my chest. I ran faster, my  
mind racing at incomprehensible speeds. What has happened to them? I wondered. My  
fears were at their peek until I met the floor.  
  
"Watch where you are going! By Kar'tajan, you almost caused me to faint!" the  
figure yelled. I looked up from where I lay and saw my Mother's flustered face. I sighed in  
relief. It was just that awful dream making me overly paranoid. I pushed myself back onto  
my feet and met my Mother's gaze.  
  
"Where were you?" I ask, now following my Mother who had started to walk  
away.  
  
" I and the others were called to lower the Western Gate for evacuation," Mother  
said with no emotion, her voice as dead and simple as the words she said because the  
cause for the evacuation wanted us and our beliefs deceased and soiled with their  
ignorance. My Mother continued.  
  
" The Hylians are threatening to start their 'convert or die' strategy. The town of  
Xlhimj (pronounced X-limj, silent h) heard of this and agreed to build a shrine to the  
Lady-Lord Nayru, but the Hylians found out that Xlhimj is our only access to water, killed  
the whole populace and made Xlhimj a military base. They're making their way towards us  
but, it is rumored that their true destination is Exclamage (X-clum-maj). Then again that is  
only a rumor," Mother answered, her gaze wandering outside the window. Outside  
jubilant shouts from playing children could be heard. Outside a Mother's scolding could be  
perceived. Outside there were many shopkeepers opening their shops to greet the brand  
new day. Everything outside that picturesque window was endangered to die at the hands  
of 3 little triangles. I turn my head to face my Mother again, tears stinging, threatening to  
spill and pour down my cheeks. My Mother's face is harden, the angles of her face sharp  
enough to pierce a man's skin, her eyes a glossy topaz. She is thinking the same thing I  
am, and is reluctant to acknowledge what is already known.  
  
" Mother, what shall we do?" I ask, my hands starting to develop a sheet of  
perspiration. I hold my breath in anticipation.  
  
" You, because you are my daughter, will guard the northwest tower to help assist  
the expected evacuation and to watch out for any rogue Hylian troops and whatnot," My  
Mother said-no, commanded. I let the held breath escape my lungs as I shook my head  
sullenly. Without another word exchanged, I turned around and continued walking down  
the hallway not bothering to stop by the kitchens to pick up some breakfast. I marched  
down the stairs and walked out of the house I have called my home, a home I may never  
see again.  
  
I walked down the streets of the little town with shops and homes bordering the  
sides. I casually laughed at the children's' antics, causing their Mothers to shout and scold  
and shop keepers to complain. I felt a casual breeze swept by, carrying my hair with it,  
making my hair look like a red wave of lava. Sometimes I would here morning greetings  
and reply with the same cordial fashion. I plastered a grin on my saddened expression.  
Little droplets of water trickled out of the corners of my eyes, but no one noticed. When I  
reached the end of the excruciating walk. I trudged into my appointed tower, reluctantly  
grabbing my spear out of the weaponry cabinet and continuing my way up the stairs. I  
arrived at my perch unceremoniously. I stood straight and proud, my physical body not  
mirroring my thoughts, permitting the ignorant and the blind to believe I was filled with  
pride and was willing.   
  
I faced the desert, allowing the sharp desert sand to bite and nip at my rough skin.   
The desert grains, like pointed diamonds, perforated my skin, causing little beads of blood  
to dot my tanned flesh. I didn't bother to take my hand and wipe the crimson liquid away.  
I allowed the sand goddess to inflict its' wrath against my body and soul because of my  
reluctance to serve my people and to die in the honor of her very name.  
  
I silently prayed to her very grace to save my soul and allow me entrance into the  
heavenly expanse. In the distance I heard an unknown person's chanting, ranting on how  
we ignored their warnings and we shall perish at their blades, and I heard many retorts and  
protests to that comment. I laid down my spear to grip the parched wooden handle of the  
crank and turned it in a repeatedly, circular fashion, raising the gate and admitting the  
merciless desert winds to besiege the small little town of Anadagwa. Tears flooded down  
my face as I heard the screams for mercy to the heavens and words failing their senators as  
the devils taunted them.   
  
I knew no one would be able to evacuate. I looked at the once peaceful town being  
transformed into the definition of chaos. The red of our blood staining the desert sand and  
our bodies littering the once lively streets. As fellow Gerudos fell, Hylians stood and  
slowly maneuvered their way to the gates. I do not, can not bother to watch the massacre  
and turned my attention back to the sloping hills of the desert. Once again letting the  
desert grains wreck hell at my skin, allowing myself to drown amidst the blood, the  
curdling screams, and the wind. I was suffocating , the blood entering my gaping mouth.  
The taunting of the demons grew closer and one of those demons, armor clamping on the  
stone steps attempted to impale me with his mockery of the desert sand. I collapse onto  
my knees, the waves of blood crashing upon my body. My eyes still watching the gentle  
hills of the desert mingle with the blowing wind. I fall onto the frigid stone. No longer  
gasping for breath. No longer gazing into the haunted wasteland.  
  
No longer living to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I still stand here, at the submit of purgatory, holding out a lantern ignited by the  
flame of my soul. I still stand straight and proud at my perch waiting, holding my lantern  
to guide the Chosen one. My tanned skin, blackened and preserved by the smoldering  
heat. My clothing torn and frayed by the harsh blowing of the wind. I still stand here  
waiting to guide the Chosen one to the heavenly entrance. I am here because I am no  
longer living. I stand here waiting to no longer stand here waiting. Waiting for the sunset  
of time.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Alrighty then! I'm sort of disappointed at what I wrote but still proud of it (make any  
sense?). Now onto the notes!!!  
  
Note #1: 'The Song of the Prophets' is actually an excerpt from the song ' White Fool' by  
Clannad. Here's the translation:  
  
The wheels of the world keep on turning,  
It's inevitable.  
The corrupt people of this world are stealing  
Yet, they don't care.  
  
Note #2: Kartajan is Sanskrit for 'Lord of the Desert' also it is the formal name for  
unicorns.  
  
Note #3: I refered to Nayru as a 'Lady-Lord' because the Gerudos to not acknowledge  
her as a goddess nor a female or male, but still pay respect to her/him.  
  
Note #4: The girl this is based is the 'guiding' poe in the haunted wasteland.  
  
That's the end of the notes, and I hoped you all enjoyed it!!  
  
Dia  
  
  



End file.
